The Difference In Animal
by strong man
Summary: What if an animal falls for another of a different species?


**This _my first and possibly only PJ & J story._**

 ** _Description:_** _For those who think that I hate straight pairings cause I never write about then as the main focus, I don't but I do think that some are_ incompatible then _others_ _like_ **you don't have to be the same spices** _to be_ _together cause that's kinda racist to me._

 ** _Pairings: _** Mayor Jeff/Edouard, Redolfo/Mr. Badger, Cap'n Crane/Walter **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ January 13

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

Lake Hoohow was a quiet place to think, especially since everyone was sleeping but all but Mayor Jeff who was drawing in the water with a long stick.

He sighed in depression as he felt unoriented "Fiddlesticks, what is purpose to me if I have no one to share it with? He was referring to his many nicknacks to have kept him company all these years he's been alive.

Just then, Edouard was approaching him and the otter turned around "Mayor Jeff, I feel just awful...truly awful for you. "Do you have to rub it in? Jeff after sighing and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The dog rubbed his arm down in embarrassment "Sorry" He said as he took a stand by his side. "What're you going out here anyway, shouldn't you be living it up in your private yacht with your wife" He faced his and raised an eye brow.

"Actually, I was thinking" he grabbed his hand "I was thinking of trying something new for a change. "Uh" he pulled his hand away from his hold "you mean living like me?

"Why not, I basically been rich all my life and I wanna see the world for what is really is" He cleared his throat and the two looked at the moon. Mayor Jeff closed his eyes and breathes deeply "Jeff, there's another thing you should know" The otter opened his eyes and facing him for the second time.

He was met with a kiss on the cheek and pulled away to look into his eyes "I'm in love with you" He wasn't scared at all of rejection as most people would. I uh" he cleared his throat and pointed out that he has a wife & two kids so they can't be together.

I know" Jeff scratched his head in confusion "I fancy women & men" he took his hand again. "Wow, I didn't know that you were like that" He said nervously. The dog went full throttle and planted one with on his lips.

The Mayor pulled back after ten contiguous seconds "What's wrong? He asked which lead to Jeff turning his back on him. "I don't know if we can have a relationship, much less of a friendship" He said after sighing depressingly.

Edouard frowned then sprung an idea "I got it, we'll have a secret relationship and nobody will have to know" He said. Jeff turned around "but your wife will be wondering why your sneaking out" He said making a positive point.

"I'll just say that I'm fishing" He smiled and aimed for another kiss but the Mayor put a finger on his lips "maybe we can start with a basic kiss" He said and the dog understood that he isn't conformable with his sexual orientations yet.

He smiled and kissed his cheek then hugged him for a few minutes before parting. "Well, I guess I should get home and sleep" Mayor said nervously laughing and yawned.

He started to walk off the docks, turning in but Edouard grabbed his hand causing the otter to suspect some forwardness so he turned around. "How about I stay with you tonight...I'll leave in the morning? He wanted to make it clear enough for him.

Mayor Jeff thought of the possibilities of his wife finding out, the changes were very slim considering if and that's a big if, he gets up early before she wakes up tomorrow.

"Okay, you can stay the night? He finally agreed. "Great, thank you Jeff" They were off and holding hands with absolutely no remorse cause no one can hardly see in the darkness except raccoons but luckily, they were snuggled up in bed.

"My house is right up that hill" Jeff said to his possible love interest as they were walking in that direction.

* * *

In another island, Redolfo and Aunt Nanner were sleeping together in a bed made for two, the muscular otter was couldn't get a good sleep since the day they got married cause of her loud snoring so he tried covering his ears with a single pillow, blocking out the noise but it wad breaking through the barriers.

Soon after that failed, he sat up "I need some fresh air" he got out of the bed "maybe it'll cool me down" He thought to himself and the door was right in front of him. He slipped on his slippers and made him way but tiptoed real slowly.

He looked back to see if he was spotted but turns out to be his wife talking in her dream, he proceeded out the door and opened in steady and with ease then slipped through.

Through the kitchen, it was smooth sailing so he walked on without epiphany but stopped when he realized their cat, Phil was asleep by the door so he was trapped and doomed to be.

He was not really for another sleepless night again so he was going to try an alternative route. "There's gotta be a backdoor" He looked around and there it was, to his left.

The otter was going to make a break for it and nothing is going to stop him, the cat wasn't looking to move as he was already in a comfortable spot. so he walked passed him, out the door leading to the outside.

Once that was succeed, he walked to the beach. Mr. Badger whom name was Carlos was on his midnight jog on the sand, trying to get some exercise until he stopped when someone caught his eye in the distance.

That body was so model material, he thought about going over and talking to him but that would be irresponsible of him so he kept on jogging. The waves were coming in as the wind blew through his brown bouncy hair, he was sitting on the ground with his legs extended and was leading back slightly while his arms were supporting him.

The otter sighed in satisfaction as he felt the breeze on his skin but he desperately needed a good massaging right about now. Luckily, Carlos started jogging passed him and he tried his hardest not to make contact but alias, he could not complete the simple task.

He stopped and turned to him. "Excuse me but I'm really stressed out" he buffed out his shoulder " would you mind? He asked looking at him. Carlos felt the intensity build up inside him.

He gulped down, got on his knees and looked directly at his bold biceps then gripped then tight "Don't be afraid, nothing can hurt me" Mr. Badger smiled and nervously laughed and started rubbing his shoulders in a slow motion.

Redolfo committed that his hands felt good and asked him to keep going which the badger rolled his eyes but gave in as if he was luring him in, it seemed to be working.

"Wait" He said and the badger stopped in his remark. the otter raised up, took of his tank top and glasses before sitting them off to the side. At that point, the badger was about to suffer from obsessive muscly guy crush syndrome if not too soon.

 _ **Expect comedy in this story cause I'm doing just that and before you jump me, I would like to say that I watched every Playhouse Disney show there is including this. That said, I think that we can all relate if your a fan of me, since we were kids, we looked at shows and movies, not seeing through then innocence but when we got older, we looked back and say "It's clear to me now" or I never knew this. It's surprising and hard to believe but our brain had developed.**_

 ** _Carlos is a name I created for Mr. Badger and the_** _ **obsessive muscly guy crush syndrome was my creation as well so it's fake...or is it?**_


End file.
